


just a little bit

by azumane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumane/pseuds/azumane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa breaks a window and falls for a man in jorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> ok sorry this is my first time writing and posting any type of writing ever so please bare with me!!!!!

Oikawa Tooru was having a great week.

On Monday, he had had woken up to the news that a sequel to one of his favorite movies, Alien, would be coming out soon. On Tuesday, he made it to the bakery down the block from his office just in time to get his favorite milk bread fresh out of the oven. On Wednesday, his brother had called him and let him know that he’d get to see his beloved nephew on the weekend. He had been called into his boss’ office on Thursday, and had been offered the promotion he’d been busting his ass for since he joined the advertising company 5 years ago after graduating. On Friday, he caught up with his best friend and old college roommate Suga for some much needed R&R (and maybe a few drinks).

Now, it was Saturday, and Oikawa was at his brother’s house, playing catch with his nephew Takeru in the backyard.

“Tooru, I thought you played sports in high school? Why do you suck so badly at this?” Takeru snickered as his uncle continued to flail around, unable to catch a single baseball that was pitched at him.

“Volleyball and baseball are very different sports! The sizes of the balls are different! I’m not used to handling these smaller balls.”

“Oi, what the hell are you trying to teach my kid?” Tooru’s older brother, Haruichi walked out to the backyard holding a tray of lemonade.

“Please, Haruichi, explain to me again why you’re subjecting your son to this pointless sport when he could be playing volleyball? He’s supposed to take after his genius uncle!”

“Okay, number one, anyone who once walked out of the house with a damn hanger in their shirt is automatically disqualified from being called a genius. And two, Takeru wants to play baseball, so he’s gonna play baseball. I can’t make him do somethin’ he doesn’t wanna.”

Tooru relented. He continued to pass the ball back and forth with Takeru, only getting a little sidetracked in his thoughts. He was trying to figure out just how did his big brother become such a good father when he spent his youth tormenting Tooru via dutch ovens and Haruichi’s favorite (and Tooru’s least favorite) game, Box - a game where Haruichi would duct tape his little brother into a box and throw it off the roof onto a trampoline - only to be pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud crash and glass shattering.

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” was the first thing anyone, in this case, Takeru, said. “Hanger-san wasn’t paying attention!”

“Hey, don’t blame me! You should be observant of your teammates at all times!”

“And you should learn to be present on this cosmic plane when playing ball with your nephew. Now, I gotta get going, Maiko is getting out of work soon and she wants me to pick her up. This is your mess to clean up, Hanger-san.” And with one last punch to his little brother’s shoulder and a smirk shared with his son, Haru left to go pick up Takeru’s mom.

“God, why is your father such an asshole.”

“Language, Hanger-san.”

“Yeah, yeah, like I didn’t catch you swearing up a storm when you were playing Call of Duty while you thought I was asleep in the next room.” Takeru ears went pink. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell your parents, or ask where you got it from.

“Well, time to face our fate. Lets go.” Oikawa grabbed Takeru’s shoulder and led him through the house, out the front door, and over to their neighbor’s doorstep. He put on his mega-watt smile, the one used for clients, and rang the doorbell.

His smile faltered and he went slack-jawed when the door opened.

“Uh, hello?” Standing in front of Tooru was probably the only man in the world who could pull off spikey-hair, an open flannel, and fucking jorts. And apparently, this man was speaking to him, a detail Tooru was lost on as he kept staring.

It was Takeru who finally spoke.

“I’m really sorry Hanger-san broke your window, mister! He wasn’t paying attention and couldn’t catch the ball and it’s all his fault so you can make him write you a check for a thousand dollars to fix your window because he’s super rich and always takes me to baseball games because he’s-” Somewhere in the middle of his nephew’s rambling, Tooru caught himself and slapped his hand over Takeru’s mouth.

“There, there, Takeru. Stop talking.” He turned to the man, who had an amused grin on his face.

“Hanger-san?”

“It’s actually Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru, at your service. And uh, debt too, I guess?” Tooru said, blushing slightly. “It really was an accident, and we really are sorry.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he said, extending his hand for a handshake. “It’s actually fine, really. Don’t worry about it. I, uh, actually didn’t even know the window was broken. I just woke up when the doorbell rang.”

“It’s like, 4 in the afternoon, and you just woke up?” Tooru teased, feeling a little more confident as time went on. “Wild night? Be careful, my brother might file a complaint one day. He’s ruthless.”

Hajime’s cheek’s turned pink. “Ah, no, I was just up uhm. Playing a game.” Now, Takeru, who had been silent after his rant, perked up.

“What game was it??” he asked eagerly.

“Call of Duty.”

“Really?? Which one??” Takeru had stars in his eyes at this point. Hajime was about to answer, but then realized what he was being asked.

“Wait, how old are you kid?”

“Definitely young enough to be stupid enough to ask you that question in front of me,” said Tooru as he ruffled his nephew’s hair. “But I run a strict don’t ask-don’t tell policy when it comes to things like this. I pride myself on being the Cool Uncle.” Hajime chuckled as Tooru puffed himself up.

“Yeah, well if that’s how it is, it’s Black Ops III.”

“No way! Can I see?? No one at school has it yet!” Tooru sighed deeply, giving up. He wasn’t going to win this one.

“Yeah, sure. Uhm, you guys wanna come in?” Hajime asked, a little awkward and shy, which only caused Tooru to find him even more endearing.

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to in-“ Tooru couldn’t even finish his sentence before Takeru was pushing past him and toeing off his shoes in a hurry. “Well, I guess sorry for the intrusion?”

As Hajime closed the door behind them, Tooru took the chance to scan his surroundings. Iwaizumi’s house was simple, but homey. The house felt lived in, with picture frames lining the walls and going up the staircase which was a couple of feet from the door. Past the winding staircase was the living room, furnished with a large, flatscreen television hanging from a mount and a large, black convertible. There was a coffee table in the center of the room, between the couch and television. Tooru turned to Hajime.

“I like your home. It’s very….American?”

“Uh, yeah, ha,” Hajime scratched the back of his neck. “I spent some time abroad in California during college and the place I stayed had one of these. It’s honestly the most comfortable thing I’ve ever sat on.”

“Well, I’ll take your word for it.” Tooru then proceeded to flop down and lay himself on the couch. “Holy shit,” he whispered, “this really is comfortable.”

“Told ya.”

“Iwaizumi-san, where is the game?” Takeru was sitting right by the console, ready as ever.

“It’s still in there, you can just turn it on yourself. Do you guys want something to eat or drink?” The other two nodded, and Hajime went off into the kitchen. When he returned shortly after, Tooru’s eye’s almost popped out of his head. It was too good to be true.

“Is that milk bread?” he said dramatically.

“Uh, yeah? It’s kinda the only thing I have right now, I made it yesterday when I ca-” Hajime was cut off by Tooru snatching a piece, stuffing it in his mouth, and letting out an appreciative moan.

“This is delicious! You did _not_ make this. _You_ made _this_? Takeru, I’m moving in. I need access to this milk bread at all times,” Tooru said, still stuffing the bread into his mouth. A warm pink blushed crept up Hajime’s neck as he offered Tooru the rest of the batch.

About an hour passed by quickly as the two played the game and Tooru sat, watching, studying Hajime closely. He wasn’t conventionally handsome, and not like the guys he usually went for. His hair was actually horrible, he was a bit shorter, and his furrowed eyebrows combined mad him look like a fucking rock Pokemon. But he was broad and tan, with strong muscles everywhere, and most importantly, he had the kindest eyes (when he wasn’t scowling). Tooru saw those eyes when Hajime would lift them, catch Tooru watching him, and send him a small smile that made Tooru’s heart beat faster.

Suddenly, Tooru’s phone rang, pulling his eyes from Hajime to his phone.

“Hello? Oh, yeah, we’re next door. Mhm. Mhm. Okay. God, shut up, I get it, okay dad. Bye.” Tooru moved to stand. At the movement, the other two who were sitting on the floor stopped their game and looked up. “Your parents are home now, wondering where their brother and son are. We should get going. Thanks for the milk bread, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot Iwaizumi-san! Can I play again sometime? Please?” Takeru put on his best puppy-pout.

“Sure, no proble- wait. What the hell? _Iwa-chan_?” Tooru was already putting on his shoes, on his way out, which Takeru right behind him.

“See you soon, Iwa-chan,” Tooru winked before he closed the door behind him and jogged back to his brother’s house.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa gets a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry i took so long to update this? i have no excuse im just a lazy piece of crap but anywaysssssss  
> OK SO LIKE i realized since oikawa is like in his late 20's, takeru canonically should be like a teenager but i didn't write him that way so whatever he's like a tween or something 
> 
> anyways enjoy

Oikawa Tooru has had better days. 

It’s starts off in the morning, when he gets squished between a little old lady and a handsy perv on the train to work and subsequently is on the receiving end of a stranger’s hot breath on his neck and the added weight of a 130 pound elderly woman who decided to just use Tooru as a post to lean on. 

When he gets to work, he finds out that a new client they had just taken on isn’t pleased with the storyboards they’ve drawn up so far, so he has to come up with a whole new pitch before his lunch break, which was cut short because said meeting took so long since the client couldn’t decide what font they wanted on the billboard. Tooru was literally 3 seconds away from screaming that comic sans would be appropriate if it was 1990 when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it at first, but after two text messages that went unnoticed by his clients and team, who were preoccupied over deciding which member of the company’s founding family would appear in advertisement (there were only two eligible candidates: the CEO and his twin brother), he excused himself to answer the incoming call.

“This better be important for you to blow up my phone like that.”

“Uhm, this is Oikawa, right?” The voice on the other side of the call was one Tooru hadn’t heard in a week, but had replayed over and over again in his mind. 

“Iwa-chan? How’d you get my number?”

“Ah, your brother actually gave it to me. Said I should have it incase I needed any collateral or whatever.”

“Collateral? I see. So you decided to call me at one in the afternoon on a weekday to discuss collateral? Iwa-chan, you’re such a brute! At least ask how I’ve been doing first, jeez.”

“Wait, no, thats not what I - I mean, I didn’t-“ Hajime sputtered, embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” Tooru said airily with a laugh, “I was just teasing you. But I actually have to get back to work soon, so I’ll text you back and we can talk about it soon, okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds good, bye.” And with that, Tooru hung up. 

No matter how hard he tried to be fully present during the remainder of the conference, he couldn’t help but think of Hajime and all the possible ways he could try to use his own methods to charm him. It had been a long time since Tooru had taken an interest in anyone. His last relationships didn’t end terribly, but they still had an effect on him. Oikawa had a knack for dating people who turn out to be better friends than lovers - not to say they weren’t good in bed, Tooru wouldn’t tolerate a mediocre lover. But both parties would realize that they were meant to be friends, and Oikawa was okay with that. He had gained some great friends and confidants from his past relationships and that’s something he would never regret, but he can’t help but wonder: _Whats_ _wrong_ _with_ me? _Am_ _I_ _simply_ _unlovable?_ These thoughts would sometimes creep into Tooru’s  mind when he saw his friends happily in love, and always after he woke up to warm space in an empty bed. He couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t meant for actually being in a relationship and decided to settle for a series of drunken quick fucks which he was totally fine with.

Or so he thought.

He still couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly was it about Iwaizumi that he was so attracted to. The other man was pretty much average and not even his type, to be honest. Tooru usually went for guys who were lithe and gentle. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was strong with sharp edges. And he wore fucking jorts. 

Before he could continue brooding, Tooru was snapped out of his thought process. “Oi-Oikawa-san? Are you okay?” Kindaichi, his co-worker and junior, asked.

“Of course, Yuu-chan. Is that all for today?” Kindaichi nodded, a faint blush painting his cheeks. No matter how long Oikawa had been calling him that, the nickname still managed to get him flustered every time. 

“Alright then, I’ll be heading out to lunch now. Good work everyone.” As soon as Oikawa left the conference room, his stomach growled so loudly it made Kunimi, who was right behind him, jump and look more alert than he’d been during the entire meeting.

“Oikawa-san, we’re ordering from the cafe across the street. Do you want your usual?” Kunimi asked. 

“Ah, yes, thank you Kunimi-chan. Order a milkshake on the side too, please~” Oikawa answered, then headed off towards his office. He felt his phone vibrate, and pulled it out to reveal several texts, all from the same person. 

**INCOMING: from kou-chan (13:34)**

_> >one of my students threw up on me at lunch then cried about it for the following 15 minutes_

**INCOMING: from kou-chan (13:35)**

_> >why did i do this to myself??? why did you let me make this decision?? i could be somewhere, in a nice air conditioned office building stapling some papers_

**INCOMING: from kou-chan (13:36)**

_> >instead im changing into my back up clothes in a fucking hotbox _

**INCOMING: from kou-chan (13:37)**

_> >I SHOULDN’T EVEN HAVE TO HAVE BACK UP CLOTHES!!!_

**OUTGOING: to kou-chan (13:41)**

<< kou-chan, such profanity! what will the kids think!? ∑(゜Д゜;)

<< anyways, you and i both know you would be losing your mind if you worked an office job. mothering others is your one true calling~

<< and how else would you have been able to meet a certain gym teacher, with what was it?  
<< oh yeah, “the thighs to rival zeus himself”

**INCOMING: from kou-chan (13:42)**

>> _╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮_

**OUTGOING: to kou-chan (13:42)**

<< (◎-◎;)!!

<< you wound me. anyways, drinks tonight? 

**INCOMING: from kou-chan (13:44)**

_> > its monday, tooru_

**OUTGOING: to kou-chan (13:45)**

<< ….

<< do you have a point or….

**INCOMING: from kou-chan (13:46)**

_> > FINE, but one drink. thats it. i can’t have a repeat of last thursday _

_> > a room of kids screaming at each other over legos while you have a hangover must be the punishment reserved for you in hell_

**OUTGOING: to kou-chan (13:47)**

<< ヾ(｀ε´)ノ

<< see you tonight kou-chan~

Just when Tooru was about to put his phone back down, he got another notification.

**INCOMING: from UNKOWN (13:50)**

>> _It’s been an hour._

_> > Did you forget or…_

**INCOMING: from UNKOWN (13:51)**

_> > Nevermind, you’re probably busy at work._

_> > Sorry._

Tooru smirked down at his phone, then saved the number. How intriguing.

**OUTGOING: to iwa-chan (13:51)**

<< ∩(︶▽︶)∩

<< eager, are we, iwa-chan?

**INCOMING: from iwa-chan (13:55)**

_> > What the fuck_

_> > what the fuck is that_

**OUTGOING: to iwa-chan (13:55)**

<< such a brute, iwa! anyways, we weren’t done discussing collateral, were we?

Nearly ten minutes passed and Oikawa was getting impatient. Did he say something wrong? He wasn’t being too harsh, right? He was just kidding. 

**OUTGOING: to iwa-chan (14:04)**

<< Iwaizumi…?

**INCOMING: from iwa-chan (14:10)**

_> > Sorry, I’m really bad at texting. _

_> > Can I call you back instead? _

Instead of replying, Tooru hit the dial button. 

_“Hey.”_

_“_ Good afternoon, Iwa-chaaaan~” Tooru drawled and was met with an exasperated sigh. 

_“Christ, why do you insist on calling me that?”_

Tooru smirked, and picked his next words carefully. “What, would you prefer something else? Hajime-kun, perhaps?” 

_“I-I- w-what, no, j-just, whatever, Shittykawa. Anyways, when are you free?”_

“Oh, how forward, Iwaizumi. I’m free whenever you need me to be free. Wait, did you just call me shitty-” 

Iwaizumi cut him off. “ _Shut up, Asskawa. I need my window fixed before things start crawling inside the house through the gaping hole you left in the glass.”_

“You know, I’d argue, but I do remember Haruichi complaining about one nasty raccoon they had wandering around after Take-chan decided to have a picnic outside with his stuffed bears a while back. I’m free tomorrow, is that fine? Around 6?”

Iwaizumi grunted. “ _Yeah, that’s fine. You can just come by my place. I’ll you then, Oikawa.”_

“See you soon, Iwa-chan.” And before Iwaizumi could even recognize the return of his least favorite nickname, Oikawa hung up. 

“You look really happy. In fact, almost too happy, Oikawa.” Tooru looked up to see his assistant, Yahaba, looking at him knowingly.

“Maybe I am, Shi-chan. Maybe I finally might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for reading!! also, i don't have a beta reader so if anyone wants to do that hit my inbox or comments or whatever it is 
> 
> also, next chapter should hopefully be posted soon!!!! u guys will get to meet 3rd grade teacher and tequila shot aficionado sugawara koushi 
> 
> don't forget to smash that like button

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for making it this far!!!!!! this was un-beta'd and stuff but thanks!! kudos and comments give me the will to live so thank u


End file.
